


Do I Wanna Know?

by back_that_ass_butt_up



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), M/M, PWP without Porn, References to Arctic Monkeys, Smut, Song Lyrics, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/back_that_ass_butt_up/pseuds/back_that_ass_butt_up
Summary: A little smutty drabble based on the song "Do I Wanna Know?" by the Arctic Monkeys.





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little drabble while listening to "Do I Wanna Know?" by the Arctic Monkeys on repeat (well, the whole AM album really.)
> 
> I highly recommend clicking the link below (youtube) and listening to it while reading the story for the full effect! 
> 
> The song lyrics are in bolded italics. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

[Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys](https://youtu.be/_qkrhx9pULY)

Please click the link to listen to the song referenced throughout this story! 

* * *

 

 

Dean sat at the bar, swirling the whiskey in the bottom of his glass. The air was heavy, or maybe just the air in his lungs was heavy. He took a sip, gritting his teeth as the warm liquid hit the back of his tongue. 

 

A heavy bass line with a steady beat started playing over the radio. Dean closed his eyes and felt the bass pulsing, his head swimming, every feeling amplified by the alcohol in his veins. 

 

**_Have you no idea that you're in deep? I dreamt about you nearly every night this week._ **

Dean inhaled sharply, immediately picturing Castiel as the lyrics dredged up those feelings he had worked so hard to bury. 

 

**_‘Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat until I fall asleep_ ** _.  _

 

Dean would only be lying to himself if he said he hadn't been dreaming of Castiel. He knew when he fell asleep with his head phones on, listening to that Kansas song that Cas liked so much, that he would inevitably appear in his dreams that night. 

 

His feelings were becoming harder and harder to fight. He could barely stand to be in the same room as Cas. He could barely fight back the urge to let his mind wander, knowing there was a chance that Cas might hear those subconscious thoughts as a prayer. A prayer for him to just bend him over and fuck him already. 

 

**_Do I wanna know if this feeling flows both ways?_ **

 

He ran his hand down his thigh, squeezing a tight fist against his knee. When did things become so damn complicated?

 

**_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? ‘Cause I always do._ **

 

He reached for his phone, flipping it through his fingers for a moment. Dean was feeling impulsive, ready to pull the trigger and hit send, ready to say ‘fuck it’ to reason.

 

He hesitated a moment, glancing around the room and caught the glimpse of a blonde woman sitting across the bar. She shot Dean a seductive smile. He smiled back but went back to staring at his glass of whiskey, much to her dismay. 

 

**_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new._ **

 

The bell on the door jingled, catching Dean’s attention. Castiel walked into the bar, the breeze catching his trench coat as he stepped inside. 

 

Dean watched as he walked by in what felt like slow motion. They locked eyes, Cas giving him a slight nod as he turned to head towards the other side of the room, his hips swaying as his stride kept time with the steady beat. 

 

**_Crawling back to you._ **

 

Dean stood up, throwing back his last shot of whiskey before roughly slamming the glass back down on the bar.

 

**_So have you got the guts?_ **

 

Dean paused a moment, feeling the last wave of liquid courage rush over him. He slowly started crossing the room, catching Castiel’s attention while he was talking to a friend. 

 

**_Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts._ **

 

“Dean.” Cas smiled. 

 

“Hey, Cas.” He replied in his usual gruff voice, trying to play it casual.  

 

Cas turned away from his other friend, giving him a dismissive wave. 

 

**_I'm sorry to interrupt, it's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you._ **

 

Dean's eyes wandered to Cas’s lips the way they always do when they're standing so close. God, he could get high off of Cas’s scent. 

 

**_I don't know if you feel the same as I do, but we could be together if you wanted to._ **

 

“Cas, what are you doing here?” It wasn't often that the angel stopped into Dean's favorite bar on a lonely weeknight. 

 

**_Do I wanna know if this feeling flows both ways?_ **

 

Cas smiled, giving Dean his trademarked inquisitive look before turning away. He headed towards the door, leaving Dean to wonder what that look meant. 

 

**_Sad to see you go. Was sorta hoping that you'd stay._ **

 

“Cas!” Dean called after him. Cas turned around and tilted his head, motioning for Dean to follow him. 

 

Cas climbed into the passenger seat of the impala, rolling the window down, the music coming from the bar still playing in the background. 

 

Dean paused for a moment, his hand resting on the door handle. He climbed inside and sat in the seat, staring straight ahead.

 

“Dean...” Cas also stared straight ahead, neither of them willing to face the other. 

 

“Cas, why did you come here tonight? You never come here.”

 

**_Baby, we both know that the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day._ **

 

“I came to see you, Dean.”

 

**_Crawling back to you._ **

 

Dean held his breath for a moment before finally turning to face Cas. 

 

“Why did you come here to see me? You know I would have been back at the bunker sooner or later.” Dean stated matter-of-factly, trying to still play it cool.

 

“I needed to see you sooner. Alone.” Cas continued to look forward, his breath hitched in his throat as he felt Dean's gaze.

 

**_Do I wanna know?_ **

 

“What is it, Cas? Talk to me, man.” 

 

“Dean, I… I don't know how to say this.” 

 

**_Baby, we both know that the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day._ **

 

Castiel finally turned to face him. He leaned closer, his eyes wandering back to meet Dean's. 

 

“Can you show me, then?” Dean whispered, their lips only inches apart. 

 

Cas hesitated a moment, glancing up at Dean. 

 

“Cas?” 

 

Castiel grabbed Dean's collar, pulling him into a searing kiss. 

 

**_Crawling back to you._ **

 

Dean kissed him back, months of repressed feelings suddenly boiling beneath the surface. He placed a hand on the back of Castiel’s head, pulling him deeper into the kiss as he slid his tongue into the angel’s mouth. 

 

Cas let go of Dean’s collar, letting his hands wander down to unbutton his shirt. Dean threw his head back as Cas began nipping at his neck, kissing and biting his bruising skin. Dean reached for Cas’s belt buckle, frantically unzipping his pants while his neck was being assaulted. 

 

Cas moaned as Dean slipped his hand into his pants and grabbed his cock, giving it a good squeeze. 

 

“Dean..” Cas panted. “What if someone sees us?” 

 

“I would be more worried about someone hearing you.” He smirked, moving his free hand to cover Cas’s mouth as he kept pumping his hand up and down the length of his cock. 

 

“Mmmm Dean…” Cas mumbled into his hand. 

 

“Shhhh” Dean whispered as he ran his thumb over the sensitive head, already wet with pre-cum.

Dean slowly slid his fingers into his mouth before running his slick fingers back over Cas’s throbbing cock. Dean moved his hand from covering Cas’s mouth to his throat. 

 

“Cas, if you can’t control yourself, I’m going to have to.” Cas was reduced to moaning at Dean’s wicked words. Dean tightened his grip on Castiel’s throat as he continued to slide his hand up and down the length of his cock faster and faster. 

 

“D..Dean..” Cas choked out, bracing himself against the back of the passenger seat. Dean tightened his grip even harder, stifling Castiel’s moans as he came in Dean’s hand.

 

Castiel panted, trying to catch his breath as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. Dean couldn’t help but stare at Cas, watching him shake and try to slow his breathing. 

 

“Dean… how long…”

 

**_Do you want me crawling back to you?_ **


End file.
